Rio: Destinados a ser
by Zack-Dragneel
Summary: El destino, muchas veces, nos pone obstáculos. Obstáculos que no siempre son fáciles de superar, pero en este caso el obstáculo es mayor de lo que nadie piensa ¿Cómo es que alguien puede amar a quien ya no está en nuestro mundo?
1. Introduccion

¡Hola a todos! Aquí Zack-Dragneel trayéndoles una nueva historia de Rio, espero que la disfruten ^^

_**Nombre de la historia**_**: **Rio: Destinados a ser

_**Summary: **_El destino, muchas veces, nos pone obstáculos. Obstáculos que no siempre son fáciles de superar, pero en este caso el obstáculo es mayor de lo que nadie piensa ¿Cómo es que alguien puede amar a quien ya no está en nuestro mundo?

**NOTA:** esta no es una secuela, es solo una versión distinta a Rio, es decir que va por un distinto camino.

**NOTA 2: **la historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Blu y Perla, ósea que se irán alternando los puntos de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Blu: <strong>es un Guacamayo azul domesticado, social. Al pasar tantos años domesticado, no posee la capacidad de volar, aunque posee otras características no muy comunes en un animal de su especie como un alto cociente intelectual y capacidades de escalar.

**Perla: **es una hermosa Guacamaya azul ruda de espíritu libre

**Rafael: **tucán, padre de 18 hijos y pareja de Eva

**Eva: **tucán, madre de 18 hijos y pareja de Rafael

**Pedro: **cardenal amante del hip-hop y la samba

**Nico: **canario que usa una tapa de refresco como arma y sombrero, ama la samba

**Luis: **Bulldog amigo de Rafael. Tiene un serio problema con su baba

**Pepillo: **Cacatúa desquiciada y psicópata. Ayuda a los contrabandistas

**Marcel: **Contrabandista

**Kipo: **Contrabandista

**Armando: **Contrabandista

* * *

><p>Ahí tienen una descripción de los personajes. Puede que vaya agregando más con el tiempo<p>

**Clasificación: **Romance/Tragedia/Misterio/Aventura

Bueno esto es un pequeño resumen de la historia, espero que les vaya a gustar ;)

**RECORDATORIO: **esta no es una secuela, es solo una versión distinta a Rio, es decir que va por un distinto camino.

Esta fue la **INTRODUCCION**

**ATTE: **Zack-Dragneel


	2. No lo vi venir

**¡Hola a todos! aqui Zack trayendoles el pimer capitulo de mi fic, sera un poco corto, tomenlo como un pequeño prologo**

**P.D: P.O.V= Point Of View= Punto de Vista**

_**Capítulo 1: No lo vi venir**_

**Blu P.O.V**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pestañe varias veces para quitarme el sueño, luego mire a mi alrededor para descubrir que me encontraba en una jaula amarilla con barrotes de hierro, también vi que estaba en un aeropuerto, que Linda me estaba cargando y que ella estaba acompañada de ese ornitólogo Tulio.

_Quién lo diría, ayer me encontraba en mi jaula de Minnesota y ahora estoy en Rio yendo a conocer a una chica, pero bueno cuando termine esto poder volver a casa tranquilo con Linda- _pensé mientras me asomaba por los barrotes de hierro

El aeropuerto era grande y los humanos iban y venían, algunos llegaban en aviones, otros se iban en aviones y otros simplemente compraban cosas en las tiendas de aquel lugar. Yo me quede mirando y examinando todo el lugar desde mi jaula hasta que abandonamos el aeropuerto y pude ver la luz del día, que por cierto era cálida y a la vez familiar, como si ya hubiera sentido esas brisas de verano y esa extraña felicidad que se sentía en el ambiente.

Me perdí tanto en esas sensaciones que no me di cuenta que Linda me dejo en la parte trasera de un jeep y se subía adelante junto a Tulio. El ruido del motor encendiéndose me quito de mis pensamientos

_¿Por qué me siento así?... Es como si hubiera vuelto a mi… a mi… hogar- _pensé a la vez que me volvía a perder a mis pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos después…<strong>

Yo seguía perdido en mis pensamientos mientras miraba hacia el horizonte a través de los barrotes cuando vi unos guacamayos volar majestuosamente en el cielo, cerca de la estatua del Cristo Redentor, lo que me dio un poco de tristeza con un poco de celos

_Como quisiera volar… bah ¿Quién necesita volar?- _pensé rechazando ese deseo de querer volar

De pronto la mano de Linda me puso un poco de factor de protección solar 3000 en el pico

Tu turno Blu… para que no se te queme el pico- dijo ella

Yo le sonreí a Linda y volví a perderme en el paisaje que simplemente me fascinaba, lamentablemente no paso ni un minuto hasta que el jeep se paró y dos humanos con extrañas mascaras se acercaron a mi bailando, por supuesto yo retrocedí un poco asustado pero enseguida se fueron acompañados de montones de gente vestidas con extraños trajes, eran bastante exóticos y a la vez me fascinaban, de repente escuche la vos de Linda

¡Wow! ¿Qué están sucediendo aquí?- pregunto

¡Llegan a tiempo para el carnaval!- respondió Tulio

¿Carnaval?-pregunto Linda intrigada

¡Sí! Es la fiesta más grande del mundo- respondió Tulio emocionado –solo unos días para divertirse y bailar… chucu chucu- agrego el

¡Hay mira! Una bailarina- exclamo Linda

No… de hecho es mi dentista- corrigió Tulio – ¡doctora Barbosa!- escuche saludar a Tulio desde mi jaula

¡Oh! Usa hilo dental Tulio jajá- dijo esa "doctora Barbosa"

Tulio soltó una leve risa y exclamo

¡Lo hare!-

Yo supuse que no dirían nada importante así que deje de prestarle atención a la conversación y me volví a concentrar en el paisaje y otra vez fui interrumpido por una canario y un cardenal de cresta roja que estaban sobre mi jaula, el canario cantaba mientras usaba una taba de refresco como pandero y el cardenal bailaba al ritmo de la música

_Wow que ritmo encantador-_pensé mientras sacaba la cabeza entre los barrotes de hierro y comenzaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro

Tudo bem?- me pregunto el canario amarillo

Como yo no sabía portugués tome un pequeño libro de inglés a portugués, pero se me callo así que tuve que improvisar

Yo... no... Ser... de... aquí...- dije señalando al piso de la jaula

Oye Nico es un turista- aclaro el cardenal

Pues no pareces turista- dijo el canario

No... ¿No parezco?- pregunte

Pero tiene... un recuerdo de paloma en el pico- le susurro el cardenal al canario ignorando mi pregunta

No, es factor se protección solar 3000- corregí mientras me limpiaba el pico

Entonces... ¿vienes al carnaval?- pregunto el canario

De hecho vengo a conocer a una... chica-respondí

Ahhhh una chica- dijo el canario recostándose en el borde de mi jaula –te vamos a dar unos consejos- agrego el

Si...- afirmo el cardenal

TU da el primer paso- exclamo el canario –las brasileñas buscan hombres seguros- agrego

Lo más importante es la pose ¡tienes que sacar ese pecho!- exclamo el cardenal sacando pecho -¡tienes que mover esa cola! Y tener los ojos entrecerrados, como una especie de halcón del amor- agrego el

Pero primero tenemos que liberarte- dijo el canario volando al lado de su amigo

¡Abriré esta jaula como una lata de soda!- exclamo el cardenal a la vez que comenzaba a dar cabezazos contra los barrotes

Emmm no creo que... no deberías... ehh- trataba de decir yo, pero el cardenal no escuchaba y seguía golpeando la jaula inútilmente

¿Así quieres abrirla?- pregunto el canario

¡Esta cosa es resistente!- respondió el cardenal

No, estoy bien, la jaula me gusta adoro esta jaula- dije acariciando los barrotes de la jaula

Bueno, como quieras- dijo el canario antes de irse volando

Y no lo olvides halcón del amor ¡ah ah!- exclamo el cardenal antes de irse junto a su amigo

Si, si ¡gracias! ¡Igualmente!- salude yo mientras el auto arrancaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos después...<strong>

Me encontraba recostado en mi jaula sin preocuparme de nada cuando comencé a escuchar unas sirenas

_¿Sera la policía?- _me pregunte

Yo no le preste importancia hasta que escuche que el ruido de las sirenas se acercaba. Me asome entre los barrotes y vi que estábamos a punto de cruzar una calle pero que por esa calle venia un auto a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por policías

_¡A esa velocidad, ese auto nos va a chocar!- _pensé asustado

¡Linda, Tulio detengan el auto!- grite yo con desesperación, pero fue muy tarde el auto nos chocó haciendo que el auto vuelque, yo me golpee varias veces y grite de dolor, incluso un vidrio que salió volando se me clavo en ala. Pero además de eso la jaula salió volando por los aires y al caer sufrí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, lo último que escuche fueron sirenas y gritos además de que tuve un último pensamiento

_No lo vi venir-_

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui termina este capitulo...<strong>

**¿Que pasara con Blu?**

**¿Que pasara con Linda?**

**¿Que pasara con Tulio?**

**y a todo esto... ¿Que paso con Perla?**

**Tendran que seguir leyendo para saberlo...**

**Como dije antes es algo corto, asi que tomenlo como un pequeño prologo**

**¿Saben? me siento super emocionado y feliz, ¡a que no adivinan por que xD!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Es el boton de la felicidad! :D aprietalo escribe un review (no se necesita estar registrado para dejar un review ;) ) ¡Y has feliz a este mal autor ^^!**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina :D**

**ATTE: Zack-Dragneel  
><strong>


	3. Me llamo Blu

**¡Hola a todos! aqui Zack trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de Rio:Destinados a ser, que tengan buena lectura**

_**Capítulo 2: Me llamo Blu**_

**Perla P.O.V**

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué es tan difícil abrir esta cosa?- me dije a mi misma mientras golpeaba aquella rejilla de ventilación con una roca

Me encontraba en esa jaula gigante donde había árboles y lagos artificiales, este lugar me vuelve loca no soporto estar en una jaula, es de lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tal vez cuando los humanos regresen me vallan a hacer algo, no sé con certeza que pero de dos cosas estoy segura:

_1-Sea lo que sea que vallan a hacerme no va a ser bueno_

_2- Voy a escapar de aquí antes de que los humanos logren ponerme una mano encima_

Con estos pensamientos invadiendo mi mente trate de meter mi cabeza por el pequeño agujero en la rejilla, que había logrado con bastante esfuerzo, y lamentablemente no pude pasar así que seguí golpeando con fuerza hasta el agotamiento

-Jamás lo lograre…- me dije algo rendida –pero no importa lo que pase saldré de aquí- me alenté a la vez que me paraba y golpeaba con fuerza la rejilla haciendo que el agujero se agrande.

Yo esperanzada metí mi cabeza y para mi sorpresa entre, no pude contener que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro ¡Había logrado escapar de la gran jaula!, pero fue entonces cuando escuché un ruido y supuse que eran humanos así que rápidamente me metí en el ducto de ventilación a travésdel agujero que había hecho y comencé a caminar lento para que no me descubrieran…

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutos después…<strong>

Al fin… puedo ver la hermosa luz de la luna atravesando las pequeñas rejas de otra rejilla de ventilación, lamentablemente mi felicidad no duro mucho ya que al pensar la situación… ¡otra rejilla de ventilación!, ¿Cómo iba a salir? Deje la roca en la jaula gigante y me rehusaba a volver allí.

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar y no sabía que hacer hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, una loca y bizarra idea que por cierto iba a doler, iba a doler MUCHO, realmente lo iba a hacer.

Retrocedí una poco, abrí mis alas cerré mis ojos, trague saliva y rece mentalmente que no me fuera a desmayar. Despegue hacia adelante a toda velocidad, lo máximo que podía hasta que choque la rejilla de ventilación y la mande a volar, igualmente el dolor me invadió y aterrice

-¡Demonios!- maldecí una y otra vez hasta que el dolor se fue calmando al igual que mi ira y por poco casi me desmayo, fue un golpe fatal pero aun así no tenía tiempo que perder, mientras más rápido me alejara de aquel lugar mejor.

Abrí mis alas y despegue al cielo nocturno y sentí las brisas del viento otra vez en mi cara al igual que la hermosa sensación de la libertad…

-Libre al fin- me dije mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire

Así me dirigí a mi hogar en la selva. Una vez allí entre al hueco de mi árbol feliz de haber vuelto a mi casa

-¡Perla! ¿Estás bien? ¡No te veo desde ayer! ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien!- exclamo una voz detrás de mi

-Tranquilo estoy bien… papa- calme a mi padre Brhilo feliz de haber regresado a mi hogar

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- me pregunto papa con un tono preocupado

-Bueno…- dije comenzando a relatar mi historia

Papa me escucho atento y a la vez sorprendido mi historia y luego decidimos comer unas frutas, para luego acostarnos en el nido y dormir

-Hogar dulce hogar- fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme profundamente dormida…

_**-Sueño-**_

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Luego trate de levantarme pero un dolor punzante me lo impedía, estaba sangrando y todo a mi alrededor se estaba quemando, la selva, mi hogar y hasta mis amigos y familia se quemaban y gritaban de dolor, yo estaba llena de pánico, como no lo iba a estar ¡todo lo que tenia se estaba muriendo en el gran fuego que inundaba la selva! En ese momento comencé a desesperarme, muerte, dolor, agonía y muchas sensaciones más recorrían de cuerpo. No pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas, lo que en consecuencia me llevo al llanto y a gritar desesperadamente hasta que vi una mano humana que se acercaba para tomarme en ese momento apareció papa y mordisqueo la mano causando que el humano grite de dolor. Luego de eso comencé a perder la conciencia ya que no había oxigeno en el ambiente gracias al fuego. Mire al cielo y espere lo peor, pero justo antes de quedar inconsciente sentí unas garras que me sostenían, era papa y entonces logre soltar una pequeña sonrisa antes de de que mi mundo se volviera completamente oscuro._

_**-Fin del Sueño-**_

Me levante rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado y mis plumas cubiertas de sudor. Mire a mi alrededor y descubrí que estaba en mi nido acostada, era de noche y la luna brillaba en lo alto del oscuro cielo.

_-¿Por qué de repente vuelven los recuerdos?- _Me pregunte recordando como en ese incendio perdí a mi madre, a mi hermano, a mis amigos y a…

-Ben- susurre bien bajo a la vez que una lagrima recorría mi rostro, tener que recordar ese nombre luego de tantos años me ponía triste

Solté un pequeño suspiro –_"necesito descansar"- _pensé. Me volví a acostar y cerré mis ojos… mañana sería un nuevo día…

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después…<strong>

Me desperté en mi nido como suelo hacer siempre y fui en busca de algunas frutas para el desayuno. Busque un árbol de bananas y cuando lo encontré, tome algunas y me dispuse a volver cuando…

-¡ATAQUEN!- grito una voz detrás de mi

Yo me di la vuelta sin entender y de la nada aparecieron un ejército de tucancitos que me mordieron, pellizcaron, maltrataron y quitaron mis plumas. Así fue durante unos minutos hasta que un tucán mayor grito

-¡Deténganse! ¡O llamare a su madre!-

Los tucancitos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar esas palabras y en seguida salieron volando aterrados. Yo solté una risita juguetona

-¡Que lindos ^^!- exclame

-¿Quién? ¿Los niños? Son 18, uno es recién nacido- dijo el tucán –esos niños me van a dejar sin plumas -_- - suspiro el

Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

-¿Cuál es la parte graciosa?¬¬- me pregunto el tucán al ver la forma en la que me reía

Yo solo me reí más fuerte por la pregunta.

-Jeja esto… me llamo Perla- me presente mientras estrechaba mi ala con la del tucán

-Yo soy Rafael- se presentó el tucán

-En ese caso es un gusto conocerte- dije yo

-El placer es mío… ah cierto, lamento lo de los niños, esos chicos nunca cambian-se disculpo Rafael

-No te preocupes no fue nada- exclame mientras soltaba el ala de Rafael

En ese momento me acorde de papa

-Uy lo siento debo irme, mi padre me está esperando-explica

-De acuerdo, si deseas verme mi nido es en el aquel árbol- me aclaro Rafael mientras señalaba el hueco de un árbol, su nido.

-Ok, adiós- me despedí mientras tomaba las frutas que se me habían caído cuando esos tucancitos me atacaron que, gracias al cielo, no se habían estropeado al caer y me fui volando devuelta a mi nido…

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos después…<strong>

Por fin llegue a mi nido y desayune tranquilamente con papa, todo estaba completamente normal, el y yo hablábamos de el pequeño incidente con los demon… niños de mi nuevo amigo Rafael. Después de haber desayunado decidí que iría con Rafael a hablar un rato ya que tenía bastante tiempo libre y no sabía qué hacer con él. Me levante, salude a papa y partí rumbo al nido de Rafael, sin saber que estaría a punto de pasar el mejor día de mi vida…

**...**

Me tire en mi nido exhausta, había sido un día de maravilla: primero una amistosa charla con Rafael y su esposa, Eva, luego el club de la samba donde me la pase bailando con Rafael, Eva y un par de aves bien locas, Nico y Pedro, también estuvo el taller de Luis donde conocí al Bulldog más extraño de toda la tierra, era agradable y para ser sinceros tenía un serio problema con su baba. En conclusión fue el día perfecto, bueno casi… en todo ese día no pude dejar de sentirme vigilada por algo o alguien, pero seguramente fue mi imaginación.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a dormir pensando en el grandioso día que había tenido y en los nuevos amigos que me había conseguido, vaya que fue un gran día…

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después…<strong>

Un mes había pasado desde que había conocido a Rafael y a los demás y las cosas cambiaron notablemente: había dejado de vivir con mi padre para conseguir mi propio nido, a Rafael, Eva y a los demás ya el empiezo a considerar como familia y vivo feliz, aun así sentía un vacío por dentro pero… ¿Por qué? Lo tenía todo: amigos, familia, vida, etc. Pero me comenzó a dar cuenta de que era ese vacío hace unos días cuando como solía hacer fui al club de samba donde me encontré a Rafael y Eva bailando una canción lenta y entonces comprendí, lo tenía todo excepto la cosa más importante: amor. Desde entonces me siento un poco deprimida por jamás haber encontrado a nadie…

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente yo volvía a mi nido con algunas frutas para el desayuno cuando de nuevo volvió esa sensación de que estaba siendo vigilada, mire en todas direcciones y no vi a nadie así que decidí seguir mi viaje tranquilamente.

Estaba a punto de poner una pata en mi nido cuando vi a otro guacamayo azul adentro de mi nido ¡MI! Nido, lo que hizo que en menos de un segundo me pusiera completamente furiosa

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces en mi nido?- pregunte furiosa

El guacamayo se dio la vuelta (ya que estaba dando la espalda) rápidamente y grito del susto

-¡Te he preguntado algo!- le grite con furia

El guacamayo solo me miro aterrado y simplemente pudo pronunciar una frase muy tímidamente

-Me llamo Blu-

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui termina este capitulo...<strong>

**¿Como llego Blu al nido de Perla?**

**¿Perla lograra llenar el vacio en su corazon?**

**¿Quien es o era Ben?**

**¿Que aventuras les esperan a nuestra pareja de guacamayos favorita?**

**Tendran que seguir leyendo para saberlo...**

**Bueno seguramente estaran un poco confundidos por lo que esta pasando pero ya lo entenderan**

**Tambien tengo que destacar que en lo pelicula no dicen que la familia completa de Perla haya fallecido por eso le di aparicion a su padre Brhilo como decidi bautizarlo.**

**P.D: si se preguntan por que han pasado dos meses lo aberiguaran denro de unos capitulos y entonces les dare la razon ;)  
><strong>

**Tratare de actualizar rapido pero tengo bastantes examenes y deberes que hacer ademas de que tengo que preparar para la muestra musical que habra en una semana asi que estoy algo atareado y no podre actualizar muy seguido :P**

**sin**** mas que decir, me despido. **

**?: Espera... ¿puedo preguntar algo?**

**Yo: No, no puedes hasta que aparezcas en la historia**

**?: Es sobre eso ¿cuando aparecere en la historia?**

**Yo: En uno o dos capitulos si es que mantienes cerrado el pico**

**?: Ok, ya que me dejas decir lo que quiera hay que aclarar que estas loco ^^**

**Yo: Mira quien habla de locos ¬¬, por cierto tal vez no aparezcas hasta dentro de cuatro capitulos mas**

**?: Ok ya me callo -_-**

**Yo: Mucho mejor ^^**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Es el boton de la felicidad! :D aprietalo escribe un review (no se necesita estar registrado para dejar un review ;) ) ¡Y has feliz a este mal autor ^^!**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina :D**

**ATTE: Zack-Dragneel  
><strong>


	4. Una cadena invisible

**¡Hola! aqui Zack con un nuevo capitulo de mi historia.¡Disfrutenlo!**

_**Capitulo 3: Una cadena invisible**_

**Blu P.O.V**

Oscuridad. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Siempre estando en la oscuridad flotando como si estuviera en el agua y la verdad me gustaba. Todo era placentero y pacífico, además de relajante y encantador, aun así alguna que otra vez sentía que todo tomaba estructura solida y otras veces sentía irme lejos. Sentía como el tiempo pasaba en ese extraño lugar, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo. Pase tanto tiempo en ese lugar que olvide cuando llegue ahí además de que comenzó a sentir la necesidad de quedarme ahí para siempre, pero en un momento sentí como una ráfaga de viento y de repente volví a sentir: sentí el sol en mi cara, sentí el cantar de las aves y sentí que todo tenia estructura solida, que realmente me encontraba allí, que existía, que era _"alguien"_.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que distinguí fue la luz del día. Luego descubrí que me encontraba en el nido de un árbol, recostado en el suelo con mis alas extendidas hacia los lados. Por fin decidí que debía levantarme pero había estado tanto tiempo en aquel lugar que apenas recordaba cómo moverme, me levante despacio y luego me verifique a mí mismo, estaba igual que como me recordaba solo que me veía un poco mas mayor: estaba un poco más alto y mis alas eran más largas de lo que las recordaba además de que mis plumas azules se aclararon, pero ese era una detalle no muy notorio.

Yo seguía inspeccionándome y a la vez tratando de recordar quien era y que hacia allí (ya que no recordaba mi nombre, de donde venía, etc.) cuando escuche una voz detrás de mi

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces en mi nido?- pregunto la voz furiosa

La voz grito tan de la nada que hizo que gritara del susto a la vez que me daba la vuelta y veía a… la guacamaya más hermosa que jamás había visto. Igualmente el que fuera hermosa cual ángel caído del cielo no me quito el susto.

-¡Te he preguntado algo!- me grito con furia la guacamaya

Yo sola mire aterrado, su figura era increíblemente imponente, además, no sabía que decir. Así que tímidamente pronuncie una frase

-Me llamo Blu-

La guacamaya me siguió mirando con furia y yo seguir con mi cara de terror total

-¡No me interesa tu ridículo nombre! ¡Te he preguntado qué haces aquí!- me volvió a reclamar por una respuesta

Yo no sabía que decir ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que en un momento estaba en la total oscuridad y de un momento a otro estaba allí?, simplemente no me creería

-Yo… yo no lo sé- dije débilmente, dudando de mis propias palabras

La guacamaya me miro aun más enojada

-¡No te pases de listo conmigo!- me advirtió amenazante

-Es la verdad… de veras que no seque hago aquí- me excuse esta vez hablando con un tono más alto

La guacamaya llego al límite de su paciencia y se lanzó sobre mí. Yo me cubrí con mis alas, esperando ser golpeado por la guacamaya pero… nada, no sentí nada. Me di la vuelta y vi a la guacamaya que tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos, yo la mire confundido… pero pronto entendería su confusión y además de eso la compartiría con ella.

La guacamaya cambio su mirada de confusión a una de furia y me lanzo un fuerte zarpazo en el pecho. Esta vez no cerré los ojos, quedando totalmente shockeado al ver como las garras de la guacamaya atravesaban mi cuerpo, pero a la vez, no abrían heridas y no dejaban marcas ni dolor, fue entonces cuando ambos nos quedamos completamente shockeados y no pudimos movernos de donde estábamos.

Parecía que habíamos estado una eternidad mirándonos fijamente completamente inmóviles por lo que acababa de pasar cuando la guacamaya rompió el incómodo silencio entre ambos

-¿Qui-qui-quién eres? ¿co-co-como has llegado a-a-a aquí?- tartamudeo

Negué con la cabeza, de pronto sentía confianza para hablar y por alguna razón se me fue lo sorprendido

-Ya te lo he dicho… no sé porque estoy aquí… solo puedo recordar mi nombre… lo demás está en blanco, lo único que puedo recordar es oscuridad- explique confiado y seguro de mis palabras

La guacamaya retrocedió asustada

-¡Ve-vete de aquí!- me grito

-Pero yo…-

-¡VETE!- me corto

Otra vez el temor se apodero de mi cuerpo y trate de salir de allí, lamentablemente estaba por salir cuando de repente tropecé… parecía como si estuviera atado a algo

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas!- me grito por decima no se cuanta vez en el día la guacamaya ¿es que no podía dejar de fastidiar?

-No puedo- me defendí

La guacamaya soltó un gruñido

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- me pregunto al límite de su paciencia – simplemente tienes que salir así- dijo mientras salía volando

La guacamaya se adelantó apenas 50cm de donde yo estaba y de repente sentí como algo tironeaba de mi pata, entonces la guacamaya pareció no poder seguir volando y comenzó a caer al suelo en picada. Mientras a la vez que la guacamaya caía la fuerza misteriosa, que antes tironeaba de mi pie, me arrastro repentinamente con la extraña guacamaya al suelo. Por suerte no quede inconsciente, pero la guacamaya, al darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer sí.

-Qué extraño es como si…- pensé en voz alta, terminando la idea en mi cabeza

Me levante del suelo y me saque la tierra de mis plumas, luego comenzó a alejarme de la guacamaya pero al poco tiempo comenzó a sentir que arrastraba algo. Di la vuelta mientras seguía caminando y comprobé mi sospecha, lo que arrastraba era el cuerpo inconsciente de la guacamaya. De alguna manera ilógica estaba atado a esa chica.

-Tal como sospechaba… creo que por alguna razón no puedo alejarme de ella…- volví a pensar en voz alta

Suspire. Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, pero una corazonada me decía que las respuestas las encontraría con ella así que me acerque al árbol y comenzó a trepar con la guacamaya en mi espalda. Fue un trabajo difícil pero valió la pena, logre llegar al hueco del árbol con la guacamaya. El deje en un costado para que pudiera descansar y finalmente me tire a dormir, todo era bastante agitado y extraño a la vez. Necesitaba respuestas y rápido…

* * *

><p><strong>Esa noche…<strong>

Abrí los ojos lentamente y mire a mí alrededor: aún seguía en el nido. Iba a levantarme cuando sentí algo que se acurrucaba en mí, mire a mi derecha y quede completamente ruborizado al ver que estaba bien pegadito a la guacamaya de antes. Me separe al instante aún muy ruborizado ¿Por qué había terminado junto a ELLA?, yo me quede tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no note que la guacamaya estaba despertando

-¿Aun aquí?- pregunto ella con cierto aire de fastidio

-Eh… mira que te podría haber dejado inconsciente abajo- me defendí

-Hmp, no me interesa- se quejo ella

Suspire por segunda vez en aquel día. ¿Jamás dejaría de fastidiar verdad?

-Vete ya- me ordeno

-No puedo- dije

-¡Te odio!- me grito furiosa

-Perdón… pero en verdad no puedo mira- dije mientras me alejaba

Estaba a punto de salir cuando di la vuelta y mire a la extraña guacamaya, luego di un tirón e hice que la guacamaya callera

-¿Lo ves? Estoy atado no puedo alejarme por más que lo intente-

La guacamaya suspiro luego de eso, discutimos hasta que logre que aceptara que por mucho que lo intentara estábamos atados y que tendríamos que buscar la solución juntos. Tuve que explicarle mi historia, bueno, lo que recordaba de ella y también tuvimos alguna que otra peleíta, ok estoy mintiendo la mayoría del tiempo estuvimos peleando. Además ella se presento, resulto que su nombre era Perla y más allá de lo fastidioso llego a agradarme un poco (aunque no lo admitiera) finalmente terminamos hablando de lo ocurrido, como porque Perla no podía tocarme (ya que cada vez que lo intentaba me atravesaba) y al no encontrar respuesta decidimos ir a dormir y buscar respuestas al día siguiente, también hicimos un acuerdo: buscaríamos pistas sobre mi pasado (ya que pensamos que así averiguaríamos como separarnos) y que cuando terminara aquello cada quien tomaría su camino.

-Buenas noches Perla- dije mientras bostezaba y me acostaba en una esquina del nido

-Buenas noches Blu- me saludo ella acostándose en la otra esquina del nido

Ambos cerramos los ojos y dormimos. Mañana sería un nuevo día y tendríamos que ir en busca de respuestas, lo único que quería era quitarme esa guacamaya de encima, que lo único que hacía era molestarme. Lamentablemente sabia que la tendría un tiempo pegada a mí ya que al final, estábamos unidos por una cadena invisible…

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui termina este capitulo...<strong>

**¿Que pasara con la busqueda de Blu y Perla?**

**¿Que pasara con "la cadena invisible"?**

**¿Por que Perla cada vez que trata de tocar a Blu lo atraviesa?**

**Tendran que seguir leyendo para saberlo...**

**Ok, estoycompletamente combencido de que estaran MUY confundidos, pero creanme en el proximo capitulo se aclararan bastantes dudas, creanme.**

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones, lamento tardarme =( pero es que dentro de poco pasara algo muy inportante (no dire que) y estoy muy concentrado en ello.**

**¡A responder reviews :D!**

_**Berni: ****Bueno, primero que nada gracias por tu review, debo decir que me alegra que te guste mi historia. En cuanto a tus preguntas veras, tengo 11 años (soy un poco pequeño ¿no creen?) y la verdad es que si aun estoy en la escuela, de echo, aun voy a la primaria. La verdad para serte sincero estoy muy inclinado hacia todo lo que tiene que ver con el arte y tambien hay que descatar que escribo porque me gusta, aunque no para que sea mi profesion, por que de hecho soy musico. En fin espero que haya aclarado tus preguntas y la verdad es que me alago bastante tu review porque no puedo creer que creas que tengo talento. No te defraudare. Un saludo**_

_**Despedida: Tranquilo no me molesto en absoluto, de hecho creo que esta bien que me hagan sugerencias ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar. Bueno quisiera informarte que, aunque no sea mala idea, no subire el rating a M ya que, no es que porque suba el raking mi historia va a mejorar ademas un cambio asi se haria si fuera necesario, es decir, si fuera a escribir ecenas de "ya sabes que" y violencia superior, cosa que no hare en esta historia (al menos, no en esta) asi que lo lamento, pero no lo hare. Un saludo a ti tambien ;)**_

**En cuanto a los demas reviews, solo puedo decir... ¡gracias por comentar! (y espero que lo sigan haciendo xD)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Es el boton de la felicidad! :D aprietalo escribe un review (no se necesita estar registrado para dejar un review ;) ) ¡Y has feliz a este mal autor ^^!**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina :D**

**ATTE: Zack-Dragneel  
><strong>


	5. Un giro inesperado

**¡Hola aqui Zack trayendoles un nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo!:**

_**Capítulo 4: Un giro inesperado**_

**Perla P.O.V**

Ok, esa situación rara, MUY rara, no… SUPER rara. Es decir, vuelves a tu nido tranquilamente en un día cualquiera y de repente ¡te encuentras con un ave que no conoces y que además no puedes tocar! Tienes una grave discusión con esa ave y ¡terminas dándote cuenta que estas atada a el por una especie de cadena invisible! ¡¿Quién rayos pensaría que esa situación no era rara! Seguramente algún retrasado mental o alguien extremadamente estúpido.

Suspire. Solo quería quitarme a ese "Blu" de encima y seguir con mi vida como si nada, absolutamente NADA hubiera pasado. Lamentablemente para eso tendríamos que averiguar el pasado de Blu y tal vez así encontraríamos las respuestas de como de una vez por todas quitarnos esta "cadena invisible" o como se llame. Demonios, todo esto me saca de quicio y me pone extremadamente loca.

-Así que… ¿Qué haremos primero?- me pregunto mirando cómo me comía una mango, que gracias a dios, pudimos conseguir. No es nada fácil conseguir el desayuno teniendo que arrastrar a la única ave no-voladora en todo el universo.

-No sé y no me importa- aclare- solo quiero que te vayas-

Blu rodo los ojos y suspiro, parece que yo le fastidiaba tanto como el a mí.

-Supongo que tendré que pensarlo yo mismo- bufo el con una cara de ¬¬

-Cállate y come- ordene con un tono de molestia

Blu levanto una ceja y me miro con cara de _"¿no es obvio?"_, yo solo puse una cara confundida

-¿Esperas que me coma algo que no puedo tocar?- se quejó –además, no tengo hambre- agregue con un tono bastante desagradable

Maldecí por lo bajo y luego dije

-Entonces solo cállate, tenerte que escuchar es como un dolor de muelas-

Blu bajo la cabeza y se calló, note algo de tristeza en su mirada, era como si… tuviera un gran sufrimiento

_-¿Por qué será…?- _me pregunte a mí misma

Debo admitir que me dio algo de pena ver esa mirada tan triste y a la vez sin vida, pero igualmente no iba a pedir perdón o algo por el estilo. Mire hacia otro lugar y seguí comiendo mi mango tranquilamente a la vez que miraba al cielo azul y a los pájaros cantar.

_-Sera un largo día- _Pensé

* * *

><p><strong>Esa tarde…<strong>

Caminábamos tranquilos por la selva (Blu no podía volar, y yo no podía tocarlo, por lo que decidimos caminar), había pasado una hora desde que salimos y no habíamos encontrado nada que ayudara a Blu a recordar algo

-¿Ya recordaste?- pregunte

-No-

-¿Y ahora?-

-No-

¿Y ahora?-

-¡Que no eh recordado nada!- Grito Blu harto de que le preguntara siempre lo mismo

-¡Entonces hazlo!- le reclame

-¡No creo poder hacerlo contigo gritándome!- se defendió furioso

-Pues entonces…- estaba a punto de soltar toda mi furia (y un golpe si tenía oportunidad) cuando fuimos interrumpidos por cierto tucán, mejor conocido como Rafael

-¡Perla, amiga! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el felizmente

Yo me di la vuelta (ya que le estaba dando la espalda al árbol de Rafa)

-Pues nada… paseaba un poco- mentí

-Hola- saludo Blu

En ese momento me había olvidado completamente de Blu y sus palabras hicieron que me alterara ¿Qué pensaría Rafael?

-No mientas, estoy seguro de que escuche que hablabas con alguien- afirmo el con una sonrisa pícara, ignorando a Blu

Yo levante una ceja ¿Cómo no había visto a Blu? Estaba justa a mi lado y no lo había visto

-Estaba hablando conmigo misma- dije

-Ahhhh entiendo…- dijo guiñándome el ojo –si no quieres decirme quien es el afortunado, no me lo digas, pero algún día preséntamelo-

Yo me sonroje masivamente ¿acaso pretendía que había conocido a "_alguien"_?, no todos los días te dicen cosas de ese estilo

-¡Te he dicho que no estaba hablando conmigo misma!- dije sonrojada hasta el extremo

Blu por otra parte se tapaba la boca para no reír con todas sus fuerzas, pero a la vez, estaba también bastante sonrojado. Furiosa le grite sin pensar

-¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?-

Blu pasó de reír a temer y quedarse completamente pálido en el lugar.

-¿A quién le gritas?- me pregunto Rafael que, al parecer, había observado la escena

-Pues al guacamayo azul frente a mí- dije como diciendo _"es obvio"_

Rafael me miro extrañado

-Pero ahí no hay nadie-

En ese momento cual relámpago me llego una respuesta: Yo era la única que podía verlo

-Tienes razón…- mentí –debo estar imaginando cosas- agregue

Rafael se quedó con cara de confundido

-Bueno… supongo que tienes razón- dijo

-Sera mejor que me valla a descansar… ¡adiós!- me despedí mientras me iba caminando con Blu (que seguramente había estado entretenido con la charla)

-¡Adiós!...- se despidió mi amigo a la vez que era atropellado por sus 18 hijos -¿volvieron tan rápido su paseo?-escuche decir a Rafael a lo lejos, Blu y yo nos reímos al unísono

-Ese tipo me agrada- opino Blu

Yo lo mire a los ojos

-Opino lo mismo- dije con cara de ^^

-¿Sabes? Es la primera cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo- dijo Blu- no somos tan diferentes después de todo- agrego

Yo asentí, estábamos de acuerdo en algo y la verdad disfrutaba eso, lamentablemente no paso demasiado cuando…

-¿Ya recordaste?-

-¡!- El grito de Blu se hubiera podido escuchar en toda la selva (si es que pudieran escucharlo y oírlo)

Yo solo me reí hasta llorar, Blu podía ser muy gracioso enojado

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutos después…<strong>

30 minutos de total búsqueda y por fin habíamos avanzado aunque sea un poco: después de buscar intensamente algo que pueda reconocer Blu, supusimos que el mismo era extranjero, Blu enseguida la palabra _"extranjero_" lo llevo a _"Estados Unidos"_ y la palabra_ "Estados Unidos" _lo llevo a "_Minnesota" _y la palabra _"Minnesota" _lo llevo a "_Mose Lake_". Así averiguamos que Blu venia de Estados Unidos, también logro recordar cosas como que vivía con un humano (no recordaba cual) y que normalmente era molestado por dos aves (tampoco recordaba cuales).

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunte

Nos encontrábamos caminando en la selva sin algún rumbo justo, Blu me miro y puso cara pensativa

-La verdad no se… solo podríamos esperar un golpe de suer…- Blu no pudo terminar su frase ya que había atravesado una pared

Minutos después salió atravesando la pared

-Y hablando del rey Roma…- dijo Blu

Yo mire a Blu como bicho raro

-Expresión que… no lo entenderías- suspiro el

-Si tú lo dices… oye ya deberíamos irnos, está oscureciendo- dije yo

-Espera tengo un buen presentimiento… sígueme- ordeno el a la par que comenzaba a rodear el edificio

Rodé los ojos, no tenía opción…

Caminamos alrededor del edificio hasta llegar a la entrada del mismo, cerca había un cartel. Blu y yo nos acercamos

-Bien según esto estamos en un santuario para aves…- las palabras de Blu hicieron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera del miedo… allí habría humanos… y no confiaba en ellos

-Vamos…-me dijo el acercándose a la puerta

-¡No!- exclame asustada –allí hay humanos… no entrare-

Blu me sonrió, como si alguna vez hubiera pasado por lo mismo

-Estaré contigo, no te preocupes- me calmo el con una mirada llena de confianza

-Está bien… gracias- agradecí

* * *

><p><strong>Unos minutos después…<strong>

-¡Así!- exclamo Blu viendo como lograba abrir la puerta

-¡Lo hice!- grite alegre

-Te dije que podías- me halago Blu con un tono alegre

Yo asentí con la cabeza y aterrice (la cadena invisible no era muy corta lo que me permitía volar un poco)

-Bien entremos… debo admitir que tengo miedo- dijo Blu –pero tal vez, aquí este la respuesta que busco…- agregó en un suspiro

Yo le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, luego puso una expresión seria

-Vamos…- ordeno Blu mientras entrabamos por aquella gran puerta

Caminamos sigilosos por los pasillos de la clínica. No había costado demasiado entrar, Blu me había enseñado como abrir puertas y, gracias a eso, entramos con facilidad, lo malo era que el lugar estaba lleno de humanos y eso no me ayudaba. Suelo ser alguien de carácter fuerte cuando tengo a un humano en frente, pero inspiran miedo, eso es lo que me guía al morderlos o lastimarlos.

Blu se detuvo en una puerta de repente

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte

-Creo que… creo que es aquí- me respondió con un tono nervioso, parecía asustado… como si fuera lo que fuera que estuviera adentro sería algo muy malo

Blu camino hacia aquella gran puerta blanca y me pidió amablemente que la abriera, yo lo hice dándonos acceso hacia la habitación…

-Aquí vamos…- murmuro el, con alegría, pero a la vez, con miedo de lo que encontraríamos.

Finalmente, después de un incómodo silencio caminamos lentamente hacia adentro y ambos abrimos los ojos hasta no poder… todo se puso confuso y ninguno entendía simplemente… no había explicación para nada… mi shock era grande, pero no como el de Blu… parecía como si hubiera descubierto la cosa más impactante en todo el inmenso mundo… habíamos sufrido _un giro inesperado._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>En el proximo capitulo de <strong>_**"Rio: Destinados a ser":**_

_-No puede ser...- murmure -no pueden...-  
><em>

Me sente en una esqina del nido a llorar en en silencio...

-¡DJAME SOLO!- grite con furia

Todo daba vueltas...

Finalmente logre conciliar sueño...

**Todo esto y mas en _"Rio: Destinados a ser" Capitulo 5: Solo en la oscuridad_**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que habran visto Blu y Perla?<strong>

**¿Que retos les esperan a nuestros guacamayos favoritos?**

**¿Lograran solucionar este problema?**

**Blu: Tendran que seguir leyendo para saberlo...**

**Perla: Comentar tambien...**

**Blu: Oh si...**

**Yo: ¿Como llegaron aqui?**

**Blu: Tu dime, todo esto viene de tu cabeza**

**Yo: Oh, cierto**

**Pepillo: Aqui estoy para matarlos a todos MUAJAJAJAJJAJA**

**Blu, Perla y Yo: Y tu eres...**

**Pepillo: Nadie me recuerda T.T**

**Yo: Estas en lo cierto xD**

**Pepillo: *Grita mientras corre y llora como niña* ¿Por queeeeeeeee?**

**Yo: Porque asi lo quiero yo**

**Blu: ¿Alguien quiere pizza?**

**Yo: Claro**

**Perla: Adoro la pizza**

**Yo: Vamos *Nos levantamos de nuestras sillas y nos vamos a la pizzeria :D***

**...**

**Yo: Esa pizza estaba deliciosa**

**Blu: Opino lo mismo**

**Perla: Yo igual**

**Yo: Ya vuelvan a mi mente**

**Blu: Ok escritor bye**

**Perla: Adios *Blu y Perla desaparecen por arte de magia xD***

**Yo: ¿En que estaba? a si...**

**1-Lamento la tardanza es que la escuela y mis constantes ataque de Bago-Sitis me inpiden escribir D:**

**2-Gracias por sus reviews ;) y espero que sigan comentando :D **

**P.D: Si tienen dudas o vieron que cometi un error, no duden en preguntar (en el caso que tengas una duda) o decirme (en el caso de que alla cometido un error) ¡No tengan verguenza! hago de todo (magia, comedia, asesinatos, engaños etc) ¡pero no muerdo xD!**

**P.D 2: ¿En el capitulo anterior dije que iba a ACLARAR dudas? Ups quise decir AGREGAR dudas xD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Es el boton de la felicidad! :D aprietalo escribe un review (no se necesita estar registrado para dejar un review ;) ) ¡Y has feliz a este mal autor ^^!**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina :D**

**ATTE: Zack-Dragneel  
><strong>


	6. Solo en la oscuridad

**Aqui les traigo este capitulo de mi historia ¡Disfrutenlo! **

**Capítulo**_** 5: Solo en la oscuridad**_

**Blu P.O.V**

El viento no soplaba, o eso creía, y nada a mi alrededor tenía sentido alguno y no sentía cosa alguna, ni la tierra, ni el aire, ni la luz, simplemente no sentía estaban ahí y aun así sabía que ahí estaban, la tierra, el aire y la luz pero la combinación de emociones en mi cabeza hacia que nada existiera para mí, lo que había visto y escuchado hace poco me había destruido por dentro…

**-Flashback-**

Abrimos los ojos hasta no poder, yo y Perla estábamos impactados… ahí sobre una gran camilla estaba un guacamayo azul… que casualmente era… ¡YO!… acostado completamente vendado en casi todo el cuerpo y con mis ojos cerrados… tenía todas maquinas conectadas al cuerpo… no lo podía creer… ahí sí que estaba asustado como nunca, no es en absoluto normal encontrarte con lo en ese momento pensaba que era otro "yo". Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo logre dar un paso _"vamos, tu puedes" _pensaba animándome a mí mismo a continuar, en ese momento me había olvidado de que Perla estaba ahí y aun así ella me seguía por atrás…

Después de mucho esfuerzo y miedo, logre llegar a la camilla… había sido realmente un reto, mi dificultad para caminar por el shock más el esfuerzo físico por levantar a Perla a la vez que trepaba la camilla, además, tenía un miedo para morirse ¿Quién sabría con qué cosas podría encontrarme?, solo yo lo podía descubrir, realmente no sabía que lo que estaba a punto de encontrar iba a empeorar las cosas… Me acerque a través de las sabanas a mi otro "yo" y toque su ala (o mejor dicho, atravesé), una corazonada me había dicho que lo hiciera, y así fue como nuevas piezas del rompecabezas aparecieron: como un rayo, las imágenes del choque llegaron… ¿acaso significaba que era un fantasma?, bueno, había que admitir que era una buena hipótesis, la única que había encontrado hasta el momento, pero iba a seguir investigando. Sobre una pequeña mesa de luz a la izquierda de la camilla había unos papeles, tal vez con los datos que necesitaba, así que ingenuamente me acerque a aquellos papeles, con Perla siguiéndome por detrás (que por alguna razón estaba muy callada, tal vez porque comprendía mi situación o algo así). Una vez que llegamos a los misteriosos papeles, los leí:

_Paciente: Tyler Blu Gunderson_

_Edad: 15 años_

_Especie: Guacamayo azul_

…

Y así

Seguía una lista de todos mis datos, así que decidí saltearme esa parte y me adelante un poco. Finalmente después de buscar un poco entre los papeles encontré algo que me dejo con el pico abierto

_Estado: grave, después de haber estado inconsciente por 2 meses se ha decidido que en una semana se apagara la máquina de oxigeno…_

¡¿QUE! Me gritaba una y otra vez para mí mismo, no podían hacerlo ¿apagar la máquina de oxigeno? ¿Qué acaso no sabían que haciendo eso me dejarían morir?, bueno no a mí, sino a mi otro yo o a mi cuerpo o a… bueno no importa, solo sabía que si ese cuerpo casi sin vida sobre la camilla moría iba a ser malo…

-No puede ser…- murmure –no pueden…-

-¿Blu? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Perla

-Yo…-

Fui interrumpido por unos pasos que acercaban a nosotros, lo que me sobresalto quitándome el shock

-¡Sígueme!- le pedí, o mejor dicho, ordene a Perla

Perla asintió y yo salte de la cama, llevándome a Perla conmigo y dándome un porrazo tremendo contra el suelo, al igual que mi compañera.

-¡AGGG!- me queje adolorido

-¡MIERDA!- grito Perla

De pronto se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-¿Qué fue eso?-

En ese instante olvide el dolor, me levante y ayude a Perla a hacerlo también, debíamos apurarnos para que mi improvisado plan de escape funcionara. Así, caminamos por debajo de la camilla para que no nos vieran y al llegar al otro lado vimos dos humanos, uno de ellos era extrañamente familiar…

_-Mmmm… lo conozco, su nombre era Tu… Tul… ¡Tulio!- _No pude evitar una sonrisa al recordar eso, no sabía que tenía que ver ese humano conmigo pero por lo menos estaba avanzando.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- pregunto en voz baja Perla

-Cuando yo te diga salimos corriendo ¿Ok?- respondí con el mismo tono de mi amiga

Espere un momento y cuando Tulio y lo que parecía su ayudante miraban para otro lado grite:

-¡Ahora!-

Perla y Yo salimos de debajo de la camilla corriendo y salimos por la puerta. Un montón de humanos que nos vieron (o mejor dicho que vieron a Perla) comenzaron a perseguirnos al vernos correr por aquellos pasillos, de los que no distinguí demasiado de lo concentrado que estaba corriendo.

Al fin llegamos al final de los pasillos de la clínica y la puerta estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros. Un doctor justo entraba por la puerta, nuestra salida de aquel lugar, así que tomándolo desprevenido pasamos por debajo de sus piernas logrando salir de la clínica, pero por la velocidad en la que íbamos rodamos por la escalerita que venía después de la puerta, golpeándonos repetidas veces hasta terminar en suelo completamente golpeados. Pero eso no nos detuvo: en menos de 5 segundos ya nos habíamos levantado y habíamos comenzado a correr otra vez. Una vez adentrados de nuevo en la selva y con los humanos que nos habían perdido de vista, decidimos caminar hasta el nido…

**-Fin de Flashback-**

Desde entonces había estado muy callado tratando de descifrar lo que había visto no entendía… nada

-¿Qué es lo que has averiguado?- me pregunto Perla

-Ese cuerpo… estaba casi muerto… esas máquinas le mantienen con vida y leí que… en una semana apagaran esas máquinas- respondí mirando a la luna que se asomaba por el horizonte

-No entiendo…-

-Perla… yo tampoco… solo sé que… si ese cuerpo muere… también me afectara a mí- dije

Perla callo, creo que no sabía que decir… así que seguimos caminando con un silencio completamente aterrador…

* * *

><p><strong>1 hora después…<strong>

Habíamos llegado al nido de Perla y yo solo me quede en la entrada mirando el horizonte… una inmensa rabia comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y sentí que debía descargar mi ira con algo, quería quitarme ese peso de encima y de repente apareció Perla

-Blu yo…- Perla no pudo terminar su frase ya que la interrumpí

-¡DEJAME SOLO!- grite con furia

Perla me puso una cara de mucho enojo y yo baje la cabeza

-Lo… lo lamento Perla- dije

En ese instante me senté en una esquina del nido a llorar en silencio...

No entendía… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no pudo sucederle a otro? ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué está pasando? Eran demasiadas emociones y sentía que lo único que podía hacer era llorar y sufrir hasta que las cosas estuvieran mucho mejor… Todo daba vueltas y mi cabeza no dejaba de dolerme, tantas cosas habían, quería que todo fuera como antes de que todo esto empezara (sea como fuera antes), estaba viviendo una pesadilla de la que iba a poder despertar jamás… entonces fue cuando todo se volvió oscuro y todo desapareció. Me levante aun con lágrimas en los ojos, observando aquel oscuro lugar

-Tranquilo… no llores- dijo una voz misteriosa

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte mirando para todos lados

-Soy a lo que tu llamarías "el causante de tus problemas"- respondió la voz

-¿Así que tu causaste esto? ¡¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO A MI?-

-Tranquilo, te lo explicare…-

-¡Pues hazlo!- replique

-Resulta que tu estuviste al borde de la muerte en un choque… pero te salvaron y tu vida comenzó a depender de esas máquinas… hoy en día pasaron 2 meses desde el choque… no hay esperanzas de que sobrevivas por lo que apagaran las maquinas que te mantienen vivo…- explico la voz misteriosa – Resulta que hay una misión en la tierra que debes cumplir y por eso separe tu alma de tu cuerpo y te mande con Perla…- agrego

-¿Qué tiene que ver Perla con esto?- pregunte

-Tiene que ver más de lo que crees- me respondió la vos

Yo solo puse cara de "no comprendo" y luego todo comenzó a tomar forma otra vez, volvía a encontrarme en el nido. Perla se encontraba dormida y la luna brillaba en lo alto del hermoso cielo de Rio…

-Perla… ¿Que tienes que ver con mi misión?- dije en voz baja sabiendo que no me escucharía

Me quede en mi lugar y cerré los ojos sabiendo que en una semana moriría y me iría a un lugar mejor… pero también sabía que debía averiguar mi misión aquí y luego creo que podría irme en paz. Finalmente logre conciliar sueño… pero aquella noche no dormí bien ya que aunque sabía que iba a estar en paz, dormí con miedo, miedo a morir, miedo a lo que pasaría pero sobre todo… miedo a morir solo… a morir _Solo en la oscuridad._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong>En el proximo capitulo de <strong>_**"Rio: Destinados a ser":**_

_-Perla... lo lamento-_

_No retuve mas las lagrimas y comenze a llorar fuertemente..._

_-Gracias Blu-_

_Lo voy a ex__trañar tanto..._

_**Todo esto y mas en _"Rio: Destinados a ser" Capitulo 6: I_rremplazable__**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Lograra Blu descubrir cual es su mision?<strong>

**¿Que pasara con nuestros tortolitos?**

**Tendran que seguir leyendo para saberlo...**

**¡Perdon! ¡lo lamento! ¡perdon! es que seguro se han confundido con este capitulo, lo lamento**

**Y tambien lamento la tardanza es que primero me enferme y luego tuve mi viaje de egresados ¡si! mi viaje de egresados, la pase re bien...**

**Blu: Excepto por la parte en la que te toco la habitacion mas quilombera**

**Perla: Y en la que te pusieron pasta de dientes en toda tu cara xD**

**Yo: ¬¬ fuera... *mirada amenazadora***

**Blu y Perla: O.o ¡mejor nos vamos! *desaparecen por arte de magia xD***

**Gracias por sus reviews ;) y espero que sigan comentando :D**

**P.D: Si tienen dudas o vieron que cometi un error, no duden en preguntar (en el caso que tengas una duda) o decirme (en el caso de que alla cometido un error) ¡No tengan verguenza! hago de todo (magia, comedia, asesinatos, engaños etc) ¡pero no muerdo xD!**

**P.D 2: Para meli linda7: Oye en tu review dijiste que no ponias dialogos como los que yo pongo porque pareciera que me copiaras, ¡Tranquila! si quieres pon todos los dialogos que desees, no te estarias copiando de nadie ). **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Es el boton de la felicidad! :D aprietalo escribe un review (no se necesita estar registrado para dejar un review ;) ) ¡Y has feliz a este mal autor ^^!**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina :D**

**ATTE: Zack-Dragneel  
><strong>


	7. Irremplazable

**Awww que buena siesta... vamos a leer el diario... ¡¿Queeeee?¡ ¿Como paso tanto tiempo? ¡Mejor sigo con la historia ya!**

_**Capítulo 6: Irremplazable**_

**Perla P.O.V**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y observe que estaba en mi nido, luego note que sentía una extraña, pero cálida, respiración en mi cuello. Levante la cabeza un poco para ver de donde provenía esa respiración tan cálida y suave y para mi sorpresa era de Blu quien estaba a mi lado durmiendo muy pacíficamente…

_-¿Me quede dormida alado de Blu?- _me pregunte mentalmente

Era ilógico yo estaba dormida al otro lado del nido ¿me había movido dormida? Eso jamás me había pasado… pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió algo más razonable. Dejando eso de lado me levante y me acerque a la entrada del nido, era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba a lo lejos en el horizonte, los pájaros cantaban y el cielo estaba completamente despejado…

-Buenos días- saludo una voz detrás de mí

Yo me di la vuelta para descubrir a Blu, ya despierto, acercándose con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Blu- dije con una sonrisa

Blu también se paro en la entrada del nido

-Es un hermoso día ¿no crees?-

Blu asintió con la cabeza levemente

-Mmm… ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunte curiosa

-Si, bastante, aunque me será difícil aceptarlo- respondió el

Yo quise cambiar de tema ya que el problema de Blu me parecía algo personal y no quería quedar como una entrometida así que le propuse ir a buscar el desayuno, Blu acepto amablemente y nos adentramos en la selva.

**Rato Después…**

* * *

><p>Blu y yo volvíamos de recoger el desayuno, yo era la que tenia que llevarlo claramente porque Blu no podía tocar nada, pero igualmente me hacia una cálida compañía. Esa mañana habíamos cooperado y no habíamos discutido en toda la mañana, cosa que se me hacia muy rara, esos pensamientos hicieron que Soltara una risita divertida<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Blu

-Nada es solo que ahora que lo pienso no hemos discutido en toda la mañana- respondí

-Si eso es cierto pero ¿porque es tan raro?- dijo Blu

-Bueno es que considerando que no te caigo bien…- susurre por lo bajo

Blu pareció haberme escuchado porque me miro algo avergonzado y sonrojado

-Yo nunca he dicho que… que no me cayeras bien… pensé que yo no te caía bien… a ti-

Mire hacia el suelo avergonzada

-Yo tampoco no he dicho que no me cayeras bien-

Y decía la verdad, en poco tiempo él había llegado a agradarme bastante aunque al principio me hubiera parecido nerd y torpe ahora veía cosas distintas en el, había estado viéndole sus defectos en vez de ver sus múltiples cualidades.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que…

-¡PERLA!- el grito de Rafael llego mis oídos e instintivamente me di la vuelta al igual que Blu

Rafael aterrizo frente a nosotros jadeante con una mirada de terror

-Es tu padre- dijo únicamente

Yo le entendí perfectamente

**En el nido de Brhilo…**

* * *

><p>Entre apresurada al nido de mi padre para encontrado tumbado en el suelo respirando con dificultad, tosiendo sangre a cada rato, Me acerque a el apresurada con las lagrimas brotando de mis ojos, estaba muriendo, lo había sabido apenas había llegado<p>

-Padre…- dije

Papa me miro a los ojos y esbozo una débil sonrisa

-Hija mía *cof* *cof*- papa apenas podía hablar

Estaba entrando en pánico y no podía contener las lágrimas

-Vas a estar bien… ya veras- dije

Papa negó con la cabeza

-No, este *cof* es mi fin *cof* vive bien *cof* pero recuerda- su voz se apagaba- siempre estaré contigo… aquí- señalo mi corazón

Luego de esas palabras comenzó a toser mucha sangre y finalmente quedo inmóvil, su ala callo de mi pecho al suelo… aun tenia los ojos abiertos… yo se los cerré y luego sin poder contener las lágrimas comencé a llorar sobre su cuerpo inmóvil… muerto…

-Perla… lo lamento- las palabras de consuelo de Blu llegaron a mis oídos

Me seque las lagrimas, no quería que el me viera e aquel estado tan deprimente

-Era la única familia que me quedaba- dije simplemente –vámonos a casa- agregue tristemente

Fuera Rafael me esperaba, cuando y Salí me pregunto

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Yo solo lo mire tristemente, el debió comprender porque en seguida me dijo

-Oh… lo lamento Perla-

Luego de estas palabras Rafael se marcho. El cielo estaba oscuro anunciando la aproximación de una tormenta, baje cuidadosamente del árbol con Blu y emprendimos el camino de regreso al nido que, por cierto, fue muy silencioso y melancólico a la vez ¿Cómo no podría serlo? Acababa de morir un ser querido y mi única familia…

En aquella melancólica vuelta al nido Blu había estado extraño: estaba serio y muy pensativo, no le di ninguna importancia tenia mis propios asuntos en los que pensar.

No sabía que hacer o que sentir, lo que me deprimía aun más de lo que yo estaba, es que lo vi morir frente a mí. No era la primera vez que me pasaba algo como aquello… inmediatamente mi mente acudió a aquellos oscuros y lejanos recuerdos:

**-Flashback-**

_El sol iluminaba a Rio de janeiro, una ciudad hermosa y alegre, los pájaros cantaban y… en fin era un día normal. Allá en la selva estaba durmiendo tranquilamente como siempre cuando me despertaron los rayos del sol, somnolienta bostece y parpadee varias veces_

_-Oye ya despierta que sino te tomaremos por muerta- dijo una voz, sabia perfectamente quien era_

_En respuesta de estas palabras levante mi ala, la puse en la cara de quien me hablo y la aparte de un empujón. Acto seguido me acosté boca abajo para que el sol no me diera en la cara _

_-Cállate, trato de dormir- gruñí algo molesta _

_Un suspiro fue lo único que escuche, pero luego de unos segundos escuche la misma voz_

_-De acuerdo… duerme todo lo que quieras, y yo que pensé que querías este gran y delicioso mango- me dijo con voz despreocupada_

_Trate de resistirme pero la tentación fue mucha odiaba cuando usaba mi debilidad por los mangos en mi contra._

_-¡Dame ese mango!- grite lanzándome contra la deliciosa fruta que, "la voz desconocida" mejor conocido como mi hermano Marco, sostenía en su ala_

_-Jajajajaja- reía mi hermano_

_Enojada, deje de comer el mango y golpee a Marco en la cabeza_

_-¡Auuu!- se quejo -¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me dolió T_T-_

_Ahora yo fui la que se rio_

_-Veo que se están divirtiendo- dijo mi madre, Juliana, acercándose a nosotros_

_Yo sonreí ampliamente_

_-La verdad… si- afirme_

_-De acuerdo… ¿me ayudan a despertar a su padre?- pregunto ella_

_-¡Si!- respondimos al unísono Marco y yo, nos encantaba despertar a papa por las mañanas _

_Entonces, fuimos a despertarlo felizmente. Aquel día prometía ser grandioso_

_**Esa tarde…**_

* * *

><p><em>Me encontraba paseando por la selva observando sus colores vivos y sus asombrosas plantas y arboles, pero me distraje tanto que no mire por donde volaba y me di un cabezazo contra otra ave, cayendo rápidamente al suelo<em>

_-¡Oye! Fíjate por donde… ¿Perla?- Enseguida reconocí la voz de quien me hablaba_

_-¡Ben!- grite mientras me levantaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente_

_-Hola Perla- me dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo_

_Ben era mi mejor amigo, lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y éramos inseparables. Desde pequeños jugábamos juntos todo el tiempo, habían aves que se burlaban de mi porque era muy raro tener un mejor amigo barón, yo no les prestaba atención alguna ¿Quiénes eran ellas para juzgarme? Pero en fin el punto es que no nos habíamos visto por un buen rato ya que había ido a visitar a sus abuelos a otra selva_

_-¿Cómo te fue con tus abuelos?- pregunte rompiendo el abrazo_

_-Bien, no fue muy distinto a todas las visitas que les hago por año- me respondió_

_Nos miramos a los ojos_

_-Y… ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve?-_

_-Nada interesante… la verdad es que ha sido un poco aburrido sin ti- dije alegre_

_-je je… gracias- murmuro Ben un poco nervioso-Pero bueno ¿quieres ir a casa?- pregunto_

_Nuestros nidos estaban muy cerca uno del otro así que solíamos ir juntos_

_-De acuerdo- dije_

_**5 minutos después...**_

* * *

><p><em>Finalmente llegamos al nido de Ben y nos despedimos, pero antes de que me fuera…<em>

_-Hey Perla- dijo Ben_

_-¿Si?- pregunte_

_-¿Qui…quisieras ir con…conmigo… a pa…pasear esta noche?- pregunto mas nervioso que nunca_

_Se me iluminaron los ojos y se me formo una gran sonrisa en cuanto pregunto eso: en el fondo siempre había querido a Ben más que como un amigo y ahora… él estaba invitándome a una cita_

_-Me encantaría- respondí_

_Ben pareció sentirse aliviado_

_-Nos encontraremos aquí en la puesta de sol ¿te parece bien?- _

_-Me parece perfecto- dije–nos veremos después entonces-_

_-Lo haremos- afirmo Ben-te estaré esperando- murmuro después pera que no lo escuchara y me sonroje_

_Y entonces emprendí vuelo hacia mi nido feliz por lo que acababa de pasar_

_**Ese atardecer…**_

* * *

><p><em>El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y me dirigía hacia el nido de Ben<em>

_-Esta noche va a ser increíble- pensé alegre_

_Todo el tiempo que estuve en mi nido me la pase esperando a que llegara el momento de encontrarme con Ben y para pasar el tiempo tuve que darme un muy largo baño y pasarme el resto del rato arreglando mis plumas._

_Llegue al nido de Ben y lo encontré esperándome en una rama_

_-¡Ben!- exclame_

_-Perla vinis…- Ben se quedo sin habla a la mitad de la oración como si estuviera perdido_

_-¿pasa algo?- pregunte_

_De pronto Ben volvió a la realidad _

_-No es solo que… estas hermosa- respondió nervioso_

_Yo me sonroje un poco y dije_

_-Tú también te ves bien-_

_Ahora fue Ben el que se sonrojo_

_-Bueno… ¿vamos?- pregunto_

_-De acuerdo- respondí_

_Entonces emprendimos vuelo y comenzamos a sobrevolar la selva mientras charlábamos de la vida y de ves en cuando nos hacíamos bromas. Nos la pasamos así un buen rato hasta que lleguemos a la gran estatua del cristo redentor, y nos sentamos en uno de los hombros del mismo_

_-Es un hermoso atardecer- comente mirando fijamente el sol, al cual le faltaba poco tiempo para desaparecer en el horizonte_

_-lo es ¿verdad?- dijo Ben_

_De repente se formo un silencio incomodo para ambos, era como si no supiéramos que hacer_

_-Perla… hay… algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho…- dijo Ben muy nervioso y sonrojado, rompiendo el silencio_

_-¿Qué es?- pregunte curiosa y algo esperanzada_

_-Es que yo… yo te… yo te a…- y de repente fue cortado por otra voz_

_-¡Perla! ¡Ben!- dijo la voz a la cual reconocí inmediatamente_

_-¿Marco?- dije dándome la vuelta_

_-¡Perla, Ben la selva se incendia!- exclamo con horror_

_-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos Ben y yo al unísono_

_-¡La selva se quema! ¡Tienen que quedarse aquí pase lo que pase! ¿Entendieron? Yo iré a ayudar a mama y a papa- y diciendo estas palabras se marcho_

_-¡Debemos ir a ayudar!- exclame_

_-No… Perla escúchame si vamos seremos una carga- dijo Ben, pero no lo escuche y emprendí vuelo hacia la selva_

_-¡Perla no lo hagas!- grito Ben, pero seguí sin escucharlo_

_-¡Demonios!-maldijo Ben-¡Espera voy contigo!- exclamo volando hacia la selva junto a mi…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la selva…<strong>_

_Una vez que llegamos Ben y yo quedamos horrorizados al ver a todas las aves siendo atrapadas y a la selva ser quemada por los humanos. Enseguida nos pusimos a buscar a nuestros padres_

_-¡Papa! ¡Mama!- gritábamos ambos al unísono_

_De repente escuchamos gritos de adentro del fuego, parecían de una mujer _

_-¡Mama!- grito Ben mientras se lanzaba contra el fuego en busca de su madre_

_De repente me encontré sola en medio del fuego y sin saber a donde ir o que hacer. Entonces una rama callo sobre mi ala ocasionándole un corte que a pesar de no ser profundo lo era lo suficiente como para que no pudiera volar, lo que me forzó a aterrizar en el suelo_

_Comencé a caminar con mi ala tapando la herida para no perder sangre y seguí buscando a mi familia_

_-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Marco!- gritaba una y otra vez sin respuesta alguna_

_Empecé a sentirme débil y mi voz se debilitaba con cada grito. Me recosté en la tierra rendida y sin esperanzas de que mi familia o yo sobreviviéramos _

_-¡AHHHHHH!- grito una voz femenina: mi madre_

_De repente de las llamas salió ella envuelta en un charco de sangre y con la mitad de su cuerpo quemado_

_-Perla…- esa fue su última palabra antes de caer al suelo… muerta_

_En ese momento quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero lo único que pude hacer fue llorar en silencio mientras que los minutos pasaban y cada vez escuchaba más gritos y aves muriendo. Entre en pánico y comencé a desesperarme: no podía soportar todo aquello solo quería que terminara de una vez pero no pasaba. Sentía muerte, agonía, dolor, rabia y tristeza todo combinado. Pude recuperar un poco de fuerza y entonces grite desesperadamente una última vez esperando que alguien me escuchara. Entonces vi una mano humana acercándose a mí y perdí toda esperanza, cuando de repente apareció mi padre y mordisqueo la mano haciendo que el humano gritara de dolor. Empecé a perder la conciencia ya que no había oxigeno y sentí las garras de mi padre tomándome suavemente, entonces pude soltar una pequeña sonrisa antes de que mi mundo se volviera completamente oscuro._

**-Fin de Flashback-**

Por fin llegamos a mi nido. Las primeras gotas de lluvia ya caían del cielo y yo solo miraba hacia el horizonte a través de la entrada, Blu estaba en la esquina del nido mirando al suelo. Luego de 5 minutos de puro silencio melancólico Blu suspiro y se acercó a mi

-Sabes no tienes que retener las lagrimas, créeme te hará sentir mejor quitar la tristeza- dijo

No lo soporte mas y comencé a llorar fuertemente mientras que algunas gotas caían fuera del nido mezclándose con las gotas de la lluvia. Gritaba y sollozaba mientras miraba al suelo, tal vez, buscando algo de consuelo. Finamente luego de un rato de llanto desconsolado las lágrimas dejaron de caer y mire a mi lado descubriendo a Blu mirándome con una sonrisa comprensiva

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto simplemente

Asentí con la cabeza, realmente me había hecho sentir mejor desahogarme. Mire a Blu directamente a los ojos

-Debes recordar que… siempre tendrás esos recuerdos buenos has vivido junto a el- dijo Blu – debes atesorarlos y seguir adelante sabiendo que cuando te llegue la hora se volverán a ver-

-Eso es muy tierno- murmure dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa –gracias Blu-

Mire hacia el paisaje lluvioso de la selva y entonces los recuerdos fluyeron: cada momento que disfrute junto con mí padre se pasó por mi mente como un rayo. Definitivamente nos volveríamos a ver.

Mi padre fue y siempre será para mi una persona muy importante, no solo me salvo la vida también me enseño a seguir adelante no importa que tan mal este la situación y que siempre por mas oscuridad que haya siempre habrá una luz que te guie.

Lo voy a extrañar tanto… pero siempre, pase lo que pase mi padre será _irremplazable._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>En el proximo capitulo de <strong>_**"Rio: Destinados a ser":**__**

-Hola… ave bonita-

Me sentía impotente ante la situación, ¡no podía hacer mas que observar! la idea me irritaba demasiado

-¡Oye metete con alguien de tu tamaño!-

No sabía por que pero algo me decía que ese tipo no era lo que parecía

-¿Estas celoso?-

_**Todo esto y mas en _"Rio: Destinados a ser" Capitulo 7: ¿Celos?_**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Así es! ¡Estoy de vuelta y mas inspirado que nunca! Pero antes hay algo que debo decir:<strong>

**Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón y mil veces ¡PERDON! **

**Yo tampoco puedo creer que haya pasado tanto… iba por la mitad del capitulo cuando me quede trabado y sin inspiración. Con el tiempo me fui olvidando cada vez mas hasta que deje esta historia de lado. Recientemente vi que nuevos autores empezaron a escribir y recordé mi historia… y entonces motivado la seguí escribiendo…**

**Juro que nunca se va a repetir esto, yo prometí no solo a ustedes sino que también a mi mismo terminar esta historia y eso voy a hacer**

**Blu: ¡Maldito! *se lanza sobre mi y empieza a ahorcarme***

**Yo: *Casi sin voz* No puedo respirar**

**Blu: Como pudiste… nos abandonaste tanto tiempo… ¡pagaras!**

**Perla: *con una cara macabra*Déjame torturarlo un poco**

**Yo: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!**

***Censurado…***

**Gracias por sus reviews ;) y espero que sigan comentando :D**

**P.D: Si tienen dudas o vieron que cometí un error, no duden en preguntar (en el caso que tengas una duda) o decirme (en el caso de que halla cometido un error) ¡No tengan vergüenza! hago de todo (magia, comedia, asesinatos, engaños etc.) ¡pero no muerdo xD!**

**P.D 2: Para hl2: (Este review esta en el primer capitulo pero no importa) Creo que ya di mis razones y para tu información soy hetero y si esta es según tu una "****mierda d ehistoria" no te molestes en leerla. Un consejito: mejora tu ortografía.**

**¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Si señor!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Es el boton de la felicidad! :D aprietalo escribe un review (no se necesita estar registrado para dejar un review ;) ) ¡Y has feliz a este mal autor ^^!**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina :D**

**ATTE: Zack-Dragneel **


	8. ¿Celos?

**¡Hey! Aquí Zack trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo :D. ¡Que tengan buena lectura!:**

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Celos?**_

**Blu P.O.V**

Abrí Mis ojos un poco y lo primero que vi fue a Perla sentada al otro lado del nido

-Buenos días dormilón- me dijo suavemente pero sin mirarme

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. Esa forma de hablarme… nunca había escuchado a Perla hablarme de esa manera: de una manera tierna y suave… me hacia sentir calmado.

-Buenos días- dije mientras me estiraba un poco

Dos días habían pasado desde la muerte del padre de Perla: dos días en los que lo único que hicimos fue quedarnos en el nido. Perla ya había recuperado su humor habitual y ese día sentía especiales deseos de salir a caminar y conocer el lugar.

-Hey Perla- llame

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear por ahí?- pregunte -voy morir ahogado si me quedo aquí dentro mas tiempo- agregue

Perla se quedo pensando un momento y luego respondió

-De acuerdo, pero primero vamos a por el desayuno-

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutos después…<strong>

Estábamos volviendo de recoger el desayuno, el cual tenía que cargar Perla cuando una cacatúa Blanca aterrizo frente a nosotros

-Hola… ave bonita- saludo con una sonrisa algo así como… ¿maléfica?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Perla

-A ti… te quiero a ti…- dijo –a mis jefes les pagaran mucho por tus plumas- agrego

Hubo por unos segundos un silencio espeluznante hasta que de la nada la cacatúa se lanzo sobre Perla y comenzó a ahorcarla. Trate de envestir a la cacatúa olvidándome por completo que no podía tocar nada y la atravesé. Perla trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero la cacatúa presionaba cada vez más fuerte el cuello de Perla. Me sentía impotente ante la situación, ¡no podía hacer mas que observar! la idea me irritaba demasiado. Y justo cuando Perla estaba perdiendo fuerzas un guacamayo azul con amarillo embistió a la cacatúa que choco contra el tronco de un árbol

-¡Oye métete con alguien de tu tamaño!- grito el extraño guacamayo

Perla comenzó a respirar agitadamente luchando por aire. Yo no podía salir de mi shock

El guacamayo estaba por decir algo pero fue golpeado por la cacatúa que no solo se había recuperado sino que ahora estaba furioso. Se lanzo hacia Perla quien logro reaccionar y moverse hacia la izquierda evitando el golpe. La cacatúa trato se atacar nuevamente a Perla, pero el guacamayo se recupero y golpeo a la cacatúa en la cara comenzando a pelear nuevamente.

Mientras la cacatúa estaba distraída con el guacamayo, aproveche a mirar a mí alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que ayudara. Vi una gran piedra

-¡Perla! ¡Usa la piedra!-exclame señalando la piedra

Perla asintió y se acercó a la piedra, la tomo fuertemente con sus dos alas, se acercó a la cacatúa y la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola inconsciente

El guacamayo se encontraba tirado en el suelo respirando agitadamente

-Gracias-

-No… gracias a ti- dijo Perla -estaría muerta de no ser por ti- agrego

El guacamayo se levanto del suelo

-Mi nombre es Andrés- declaro el guacamayo

-Yo soy Perla-

-Wow… un lindo nombre para una linda chica- opino Andrés con un tono romántico

Esa frase provoco que de repente sintiera una gran antipatía hacia ese tipo. Perla tan solo rodo los ojos

-Mira… gracias por ayudarme y todo pero… guárdate tu romanticismo, no soy de esas que se caen a los pies de cualquier macho- dijo con indiferencia

Andrés perdió su cara de enamorado

-Oh por favor aunque sea déjame invitarte al club de samba…- pidió

Perla lo pensó unos momentos… estaba casi seguro de que iba a rechazar a Andrés pero para mi sorpresa Perla suspiro

-De acuerdo… nos encontraremos allí en la puesta de sol-

-¡Si!- exclamo feliz Andrés –De acuerdo nos encontraremos allí- agrego

Dicho esto Andrés se alejó volando

-Bien… ¿Qué hacemos con el?- le pregunte a Perla señalando a la cacatúa

-Mmmm… creo que tengo una idea- dijo

* * *

><p><strong>Esa tarde…<strong>

Habíamos dejado a la cacatúa atada a una fina rama de un árbol… al borde de un precipicio. Después de eso nos fuimos al nido y Perla desayuno, luego estuvimos la tarde entera charlando.

-¿Realmente deberíamos haber dejado a la cacatúa ahí?- pregunte

-Si, no pasara nada- me respondió Perla sonriendo –además para algo tiene alas- agrego

Reí un poco

-Bueno ya se esta por poner el sol así que mejor me arreglo- dijo Perla parándose

-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos primero?- pregunte

-A un lago que esta por aquí cerca- respondió

Y dicho esto emprendimos camino hacia el lago...

* * *

><p><strong>Unos minutos después…<strong>

Después de caminar un rato llegamos a un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas. Perla se acerco al lago y luego me miro

-¿Podrías darte la vuelta? No me agrada que la gente me mire cuando me baño- me dijo

-Ah si… lo siento- murmure nervioso

Gire dándole la espalda a Perla y trate de distraerme mirando las flores y plantas a mi alrededor, las cuales eran de múltiples colores y desprendían aromas hermosos. Cerré un momento los ojos para olerlos.

-_Que hermoso es este lugar- _pensé abriendo los ojos

Mire al cielo azul y despejado, con el sol brillando como nunca cuando vi pasar un grupo de aves volando. Ver eso me provoco una sensación de envidia enorme, nunca en mi vida había logrado conocer lo que se siente volar, el viento en tu rostro, poder ver todo desde arriba y sobretodo libertad. En ese momento podía recordar que la mayoría de mi vida la había pasado en una jaula pero que podía salir y entrar de ella cuando quisiera, pero… nunca había experimentado esa libertad en la que no dependes de nadie… esa libertad en la que tu decides lo que quieres hacer y adonde ir… pero ese no era mi caso ya que siempre había dependido de un humano. Suspire

-Listo- dijo Perla –puedes darte la vuelta-

Me di la vuelta lentamente y me sorprendió lo que vi: las plumas de Perla estaban más relucientes que nunca. Me quede mirando como un tonto y Perla giro la cabeza a un lado con la cara roja

-¿Me veo mal?- pregunto

Sacudí mi cabeza saliendo de mi trance y me pare derecho

-Nada de eso es solo que... te ves muy bien y por eso… me distraje- murmure poniéndome rojo y soltando una risita nerviosa

Perla se ruborizo también

-¿Lo dices en serio?- me pregunto

-Seguro que si- respondí un poco mas confiado

-Gracias… pero bueno ya va siendo hora de que vayamos-

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza

* * *

><p><strong>1 hora después…<strong>

Nos tomo mucho tiempo llegar al club de samba ya que no podía volar y tuvimos que tomar varios transportes… pero al final llegamos a un mercado de frutas en la que había una gran carpa de varios colores. Al acercarnos nos encontramos con Andrés, quien estaba esperando a Perla en la entrada del club

-Hola preciosa- dijo con un tono seductor

Perla rodo los ojos

-Hola Andrés-

Ambos entraron al club y yo los seguí por detrás. Al ver el club era me quede asombrado… jamás había visto un lugar así: estaba lleno de aves de todos colores y tamaño que bailaban al compás de la música y el lugar estaba lleno de luces. En una esquina logre ver una barra atendida por un guacamayo rojo, azul y amarillo. Luego de terminar de observar el lugar vi a Perla acompañada de Andrés saludando a un par de aves, un canario que usaba una chapa como sombrero y a un cardenal un poco obeso. Al verlos me empezó a doler mucho la cabeza, tanto que tuve que cerrar mis ojos y entonces escuche frases en mi cabeza dichas por esas dos aves luego alguien que respondía… y entonces logre recodar una conversación que había tenido…

_**-Flashback-**_

Fui interrumpido por un canario y un cardenal de cresta roja que estaban sobre mi jaula, el canario cantaba mientras usaba una taba de refresco como pandero y el cardenal bailaba al ritmo de la música

_Wow que ritmo encantador-_pensé mientras sacaba la cabeza entre los barrotes de hierro y comenzaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro

Tudo bem?- me pregunto el canario amarillo

Como yo no sabía portugués tome un pequeño libro de inglés a portugués, pero se me callo así que tuve que improvisar

Yo... no... Ser... de... aquí...- dije señalando al piso de la jaula

Oye Nico es un turista- aclaro el cardenal

Pues no pareces turista- dijo el canario

No... ¿No parezco?- pregunte

Pero tiene... un recuerdo de paloma en el pico- le susurro el cardenal al canario ignorando mi pregunta

No, es factor se protección solar 3000- corregí mientras me limpiaba el pico

Entonces... ¿vienes al carnaval?- pregunto el canario

De hecho vengo a conocer a una... chica-respondí

Ahhhh una chica- dijo el canario recostándose en el borde de mi jaula –te vamos a dar unos consejos- agrego el

Si...- afirmo el cardenal

TU da el primer paso- exclamo el canario –las brasileñas buscan hombres seguros- agrego

Lo más importante es la pose ¡tienes que sacar ese pecho!- exclamo el cardenal sacando pecho -¡tienes que mover esa cola! Y tener los ojos entrecerrados, como una especie de halcón del amor- agrego el

Pero primero tenemos que liberarte- dijo el canario volando al lado de su amigo

¡Abriré esta jaula como una lata de soda!- exclamo el cardenal a la vez que comenzaba a dar cabezazos contra los barrotes

Emmm no creo que... no deberías... ehh- trataba de decir yo, pero el cardenal no escuchaba y seguía golpeando la jaula inútilmente

¿Así quieres abrirla?- pregunto el canario

¡Esta cosa es resistente!- respondió el cardenal

No, estoy bien, la jaula me gusta adoro esta jaula- dije acariciando los barrotes de la jaula

Bueno, como quieras- dijo el canario antes de irse volando

Y no lo olvides halcón del amor ¡ah ah!- exclamo el cardenal antes de irse junto a su amigo

Si, si ¡gracias! ¡Igualmente!- salude yo mientras el auto arrancaba...

_**-Fin de Flashback-**_

_-Ahora recuerdo… vine a Rio para conocer a alguien… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Tendrá que ver con mi "misión"?- _me pregunte a mi mismo… cada vez habían mas preguntas que responder

Suspire y abrí mis ojos. Ni siquiera pensé en las nuevas preguntas en mi cabeza y mire a mí alrededor buscando a Perla. La vi cerca de mi bailando una canción lenta con Andrés: Ambos se miraban directo a los ojos lo que hizo que esa sensación extraña de odio hacia ese ave volviera, no sabia porque pero algo me decía que ese tipo no era lo que parecía. Luego de que bailaran un rato Andrés se separo de Perla para ir a tomar un trago. Yo aproveche el momento y me acerque a Perla.

-¿Sabes? Ese tipo me da mala espina- comente

-Tú ni lo conoces, hasta ahora lo único que has hecho ah sido admirar el lugar- me dijo en voz baja, ya que seria raro ver a alguien hablando con la nada

-Lo se pero aun así… no me parece un buen tipo… no te involucres demasiado con el o te va a lastimar- opine con tono de advertencia

-¿Estas celoso?- me pregunto Perla en tono bajo

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué estaría celoso de ese tipo? Que ridículo- dije

-No lo se, dímelo tu- susurro Perla –Pero haz lo que quieras, a mi no me importa-

Y esa fue su última palabra antes de que me fuera a donde se encontraba Andrés.

-Veo que viniste con una invitada- dijo el barman

-Si… tiene una personalidad horrible- opino Andrés –pero solo me importa su cuerpo, planeo acostarme con ella esta noche y no tener nada mas con ella- agrego con una sonrisa

Sus palabras hicieron que me asqueara, como podía hacerle eso a Perla y después de lo que había sufrido, tenia ganas golpearlo en la cara y decirle todo tipo de cosas a ese imbécil pero lamentablemente no podía… pero había algo que si podía hacer y así volví con Perla

-Perla… hay algo que quiero decirte aunque me duela- dije con tono triste –acabo de escuchar como Andrés hablaba con el barman y el dijo… que lo único que quería era acostarse contigo- agregue muy triste de tener que darle semejante noticia a Perla.

Ella suspiro y bajo la cabeza

-Todos los hombres son iguales… pero no importa no me esperaba que el fuera diferente- susurro

Y con estas palabras se acerco a Andrés y sin una palabra lo golpeo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo y luego se marcho del lugar… conmigo siguiéndola por detrás.

Fuimos a la parte trasera del club, por donde no pasaba nadie y nos sentamos.

-Perla yo…- antes de que pudiera continuar fui interrumpido por Perla

-No te disculpes… siempre ah sido así, toda mi vida ah sido así los machos fingen estar interesados pero… solo les importa mi cuerpo- manifestó algo deprimida –no entiendo porque pensé que podría ser diferente-

Me quede pensando un momento y se me ocurrió una idea…

-Perla creo que se como podemos vengarnos de ese tonto- dije

Perla sonrió

-¿Qué propones?- me pregunto a la vez que sonreía ampliamente

_-Esto va a estar bueno- _pensé

* * *

><p><strong>Unos minutos después…<strong>

Perla y yo nos encontrábamos detrás del escenario del club de samba esperando a que fuera nuestro turno

-No lo se, no estoy segura de esto no se la letra…- comento Perla

-Oh no importa… yo estaré todo el tiempo contigo y cantare contigo… será divertido- dije con una sonrisa

Perla me devolvió la sonrisa y entonces…

-¡Nuestra siguiente cantante es Perla!-grito el canario

Perla salió al escenario un poco tímida, pero entonces comenzó la música… Perla y yo comenzamos a cantar:

_**I wake up every evening**_

_**With a big smile on my face**_

_**And it never feels out of place**_

_**And you're still probably working**_

_**At a nine to five pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes.**_

_**When you see my face**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

Andrés estaba ahí con un ojo morado observando con cara de enojado. Perla y yo cantábamos en perfecta sincronización. Comencé a sentir una extraña conexión

_**Now where's your picket fence love**_

_**And where's that shiny car**_

_**Did it ever get you far?**_

_**You never seemed so tense love**_

_**Never seen you fall so hard**_

_**Do you know where you are?**_

Perla tomo más confianza y comenzó a bailar

_**Truth be told I miss you**_

_**And truth be told I'm lying.**_

Perla se acerco a Andrés y le acaricio la mejilla poniéndole una cara tierna y luego lo empujo con cara de enojo

_**When you see my face**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**If you find a girl**_

_**That's worth the damn**_

_**And treats you well**_

_**Then she's a fool,**_

_**You're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell.**_

_**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**_

_**Where did it all go wrong?**_

_**But the list goes on and on**_

_**Truth be told I miss you**_

_**And truth be told I'm lying.**_

_**When you see my face**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**If you find a girl**_

_**That's worth the damn**_

_**And treats you well**_

_**Then she's a fool,**_

_**You're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell.**_

Me sentía feliz. Nunca me había divertido tanto y al mismo tiempo sentía una conexión con Perla que nunca había sentido con nada ni nadie

_**Now you'll never see**_

_**What you've done to me**_

_**You can take back your memories**_

_**They're no good to me**_

_**And here's all your lies**_

_**If you look me in the eyes**_

_**With the sad, sad look**_

_**That you wear so well.**_

Entonces todos cantaron a coro

_**When you see my face**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**If you find a girl**_

_**That's worth the damn**_

_**And treats you well**_

_**Then she's a fool,**_

_**You're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

Perla continuo la canción sola

_**When you see my face**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**I hope it gives you hell,**_

_**When you hear this song**_

_**And sing along**_

_**And never tell**_

_**Then you're the fool**_

_**I'm just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song**_

_**I hope that it will give you hell**_

_**You can sing along**_

_**I hope that it puts you through hell.**_

La música termino y todos aplaudieron, Perla había dado un gran espectáculo. Andrés tenía una cara que demostraba que se sentía humillado, no pude evitar reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Esa noche…<strong>

Perla y yo habíamos regresado del club de samba y en el camino lo en el camino de vuelta había logrado escuchar el grito desesperado de alguien… pero no le preste mucha atención. El sol se había ocultado ya en el horizonte y la luna brillaba en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

-Ah sido un día muy divertido al final ¿No crees?- dije, empezaba ah hablar con mucha más confianza con Perla

-Lo fue- afirmo Perla

-No sabía que tenías tan buena voz Perla-

Perla se ruborizo

-Gracias-

-De nada- dije mientras bostezaba –será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ah sido un día largo- agregue

Perla asintió y nos fuimos a acostar, yo en una esquina del nido y Perla en la otra. Trate de dormir pero no pude había un pensamiento que no lograba quitarme de la cabeza

_-Me pregunto que era ese sentimiento de odio hacia Andrés… tal vez era el presentimiento de que no era un buen tipo... sip… seguro era eso-_

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso… se me había pasado por la mente varias veces y todas esas veces lo había negado:

_-¿Celos?-_

_**_Continuara..._**_

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capitulo de <strong>_**"Rio: Destinados a ser":**_

_-Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- pregunte_

_En esos pocos días que estuvimos juntos habíamos logrado hacernos buenos amigos…_

_-¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste!-_

_Observamos el hermoso crepúsculo desde el tranvía…_

_**Todo esto y mas en _"Rio: Destinados a ser" Capitulo 8: Amor_**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasara con la "misión" de Blu?<strong>

**¿Qué pasara con "la cacatúa"?**

**¿Qué pasara ahora con nuestros tortolitos?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo...**

**Como extrañaba hacer eso… ¡hay que me pongo sentimental xD!**

**Bien primero que nada quisiera dejarles la canción de este capitulo por si les interesa:**

**_-Gives you hell- :_** **_/watch?v=_cHf2pfj67o_**

**La verdad es que no es la versión original sino una versión cantada en _"Glee". _La verdad no me gusta mucho como suena pero es la única versión cantada por una mujer así que bueno… es lo que hay :/. También pueden buscar la letra en español y descubrirán por que elegí esta canción xD.**

**La verdad es que me divertí mucho haciendo sufrir a Pepillo y a Andrés xD. Se lo tenían merecido.**

**¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :). Lo planeaba subir ayer pero tuve un terrible dolor de cabeza y lamentablemente no pude :(. Creo que este a sido el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora.**

**Eso a sido todo ¡Nos vemos el próximo año!**

**Nahhhhhhhhh mentira xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews ;) y espero que sigan comentando :D**

**P.D: Si tienen dudas o vieron que cometí un error, no duden en preguntar (en el caso que tengas una duda) o decirme (en el caso de que halla cometido un error) ¡No tengan vergüenza! hago de todo (magia, comedia, asesinatos, engaños etc.) ¡pero no muerdo xD!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Es el botón de la felicidad! :D apriétalo escribe un review (no se necesita estar registrado para dejar un review ;) ) ¡Y has feliz a este mal autor ^^!**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina :D**

**ATTE: Zack-Dragneel  
><strong>


End file.
